Luna's gonna play
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: summary inside. I do not own My Little Pony. anyway, first time writing a MLP fic, so sorry if it doesn't seem good. don't like it, don't read it or review it.
1. The moon's heating up

an idea I came up with on writing . com and thought I'd put on here. basically, Luna starts going into heat. she only has sex with others by manipulating their dreams, so she enters the dreams of the Mane Six, Spike, and maybe other girls. when she enters, she'll alter the dreams to something erotic while sticking to their individual sexual fantasies.

* * *

Princess Celestia smiled as she watched her little sister raise the moon. She looked so cute in her black shirt with a crescent moon on it and purple shorts that showed off her cutie mark. Celestia would never admit it, but ever since her sisters reversion from Nightmare Moon, she had been wanting to play with the Princess of the Moon in a more mature way. In fact, she wanted to do it even when Luna was still Nightmare Moon, seeing her sister in that black leather that hugged her body. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. Her little sister had grown into a fine woman. Besides, she knew her sister liked to have sex in a different way, one that wouldn't violate any laws.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard what sounded like a mix between a moan and a groan. She looked, and saw her little sister squirming. She flew over to her, wearing her white night shirt with a sun on it, and brought her inside.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Celestia asked.

"Sister, I'm getting horny!" she said. "I need to fuck someone!"

"Just calm down, little sister. Let me take you to your room."

She carried Luna to her sleeping chambers, and got her in bed. Luna took her shirt and shorts off of her body.

"Sister, I need to have sex!"

"Well, you can't just go out there. Just into somepony's dream, and do like you do. Is there anypony in particular that you've had your eye on?"

"Well, lately I've been craving your pupil and her friends in Ponyville. There are others, but they're the ones who have occupied my mind the most."

That was a problem. She didn't know how Twilight and the others would react to this. She didn't know if she should tell them or just let them remain ignorant.

* * *

so, what do you want? want the mane six to know about it or remain ignorant? also, whose would you like to see Luna enter and how she changes it?


	2. the mane six will help

here's the second chapter. sorry it took so long. hope you like it.

* * *

Princess Celestia decided to tell them. If she didn't, they would come here eventually, figuring something was amiss. She went to the throne room, writing a letter to Twilight. She knew she'd still be up around this hour since it was only 7:30. As soon as it was sent, she called some of the guards, telling them to head to Ponyville to pick them up.

-Meanwhile, back in Ponyville-

"Are you all enjoying the slumber party?" Twilight asked.

She and the rest of the mane six were having a slumber party are her place. Twilight was wearing a dark purple nightie with purple striped underwear.

"Certainly more than your first one," Rarity said. She was wearing an elegant white night gown that shined in the moonlight.

"To be fair, that was our fault, considering we were unable to put aside our differences for her," Applejack said. She was wearing a t-shirt that said "I HEART APPLES" with tan panties.

"Oh, right. Also, Pinkie Pie, why must you scantily?"

"I love sleeping like this!" Pinkie said. She was clad in nothing but pink panties and bra. "It's nice and cool! Are you hoping I'll cover less?"

"Pinkie Pie, y-y-you shouldn't say something like that so casually!" Fluttershy stuttered. She was wearing a large nightie that hid her body.

"Oh, relax, Pinkie's just being Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said. She was wearing rainbow-colored panties with a tight shirt that showed her midriff. "So, what we gonna watch tonight? Action movie?"

"Perhaps an elegant drama."

"I'd like a nice animal film."

"Ooh, ooh! I know! A comedy!"

"I'd like to see something juicy."

"Applejack, how crude!"

"No, not like that."

"Oh."

"Maybe a romance?" Spike suggested wearing purple boxers. Before another word could be said, he burped up a scroll. Twilight grabbed it, and read what it said.

"Well, it'll have to wait. We've been summoned to Canterlot."

"Aw, are you kidding me?" Rainbow asked. "Of all times for you two to get called."

"Actually, all seven of us have been summoned. Princess Celestia says Princess Luna needs our help."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get bucking, buckaroos!"

"Um, Applejack, I know you're not very sophisticated, but you must have enough sense to put on clothes."

"Oh, right."

"Actually, it says we can stay in our pajamas, because we'll need to stay the night."

So the girls and Spike went outside after convincing Pinkie to at least put on a nightshirt, and as they went outside, they found the carriage waiting for them. So they got in, and arrived at the castle in 15 minutes. They entered the castle, finding Princess Celestia sitting in her throne.

"So, what's the problem, princess?" Twilight asked. "Discord? Changlings?"

"No, it's my sister," Celestia said.

"Y'all mean she's become Nightmare Moon again?"

"No. She's in heat."

The group was silent(even Pinkie) for a few seconds until Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"So, you called us here just because Princess Luna's horny? How is that an emergency?"

"Allow me to explain. Before she became Nightmare Moon, she accidentally saw our mother and father having sex, awakening her lust. She had been born with a powerful sex drive, only becoming active at random periods. The only kind of sex she likes to have is subconscious sex, where she goes into someone else's dream, making it erotic so she can enjoy it. Problem is her long-range dream entrance is unstable during this time, and she has no control of whose dream she enters."

"Wait. So she could go into Applebloom's dreams?"

"Indeed. Some of the younger ponies became scared for life and never had foals. As for older ones, due to her sex drive and unstable powers, she caused them to become extremely tired, making our armies weaker."

"So, what can we do to help?" Rarity asked. "I must keep my little sister safe if I am to someday become an aunt."

"She has recently begun wondering what kind of dreams you would have, and while at close-range, while the person whose dream she invades is still random, it's much safer for Equestria."

"Don't worry, princess. We'll make sure she gets through this."

"Um, Princess Celestia, if you don't mind my asking, how long does it usually last?" Fluttershy asked.

"A week."

"A week?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A month at the most."

"But I can't stay for a whole week! The Wonderbolts are having tryouts for reserve members this Saturday!"

"Calm down, Rainbow Dash. We'll only have to worry about this at night. When the sun is out, you'll be free to do whatever you need to do."

"Whoo. That makes me feel better."

"Okay. Let's go help Princess Luna."

"Yeah!"

So Princess Celestia sent the group to Luna's chambers to help her through this transaction. Pinkie Pie took her shirt off upon arrival, and they all went to sleep, and so the black alicorn's horn glowed, entering the dream of one of the seven others in her room.

* * *

sorry for stopping it here. so whose dream do you wanna see her enter, and how should she make it erotic?


	3. Fluttershy goes all natural

here's the first dream. Luna goes into Fluttershy's dream. you'll find out what it is. if you don't like exhibition or public sex, don't read.

* * *

_"Good morning, Angel," Fluttershy said as she saw the little bunny, who moved away. "Oh, Angel, why are you acting so cold to me?"_

_"Is something the matter, young Fluttershy?" a voice said. Fluttershy turned to see Princess Luna dressed in blue denim shorts and belly shirt._

_"Oh, hello, Princess Luna. Yes, I am. All the little creatures I've been caring for are acting strange. Lately, they seem to be mad. Also, they keep on trying to steal my clothes."_

_"Oh, I believe I know what's wrong. They're upset about all the clothes you've been wearing. They want you to go around naked. Am I correct, little creatures?" They nodded yes. "See? They want you to go around nude."_

_"W-w-w-what? But I can't. I might give some mean pony the wrong idea."_

_"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as getting to know the animals better."_

_"I still don't know."_

_"Would it make you feel better if I streaked with you?"_

_"M-m-maybe. I don't know!"_

_"Okay, I'll help you out. I'll take mine off first."_

_Princess Luna took hold of the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her chest and head. Fluttershy gasped seeing she wasn't wearing a bra. Then she pulled down her shorts, revealing no underwear there either. Once naked, Fluttershy stared at the nude princess. Her full breasts, her plump ass, her glistening pussy._

_"Are you going to stare, or strip? I'm doing this for you."_

_Fluttershy shook her head, blushing furiously._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just your body is so… so…"_

_"Sexy?"_

_"I was going to say 'beautiful', but yes."_

_"So…"_

_"Oh, right. Um, could you and the little creatures please turn around? I'm kinda nervous."_

_"Very well."_

_So Luna and the animals turned around. Fluttershy took the bottom of her big yellow sweater, slowly pulling it over her head. Then she pulled her baggy pants down, revealing pink panties that looked a little strained._

_"You can turn around now."_

_Luna turned around, and frowned that she was in her underwear._

_"Fluttershy, you're not supposed to be in your underwear. You're supposed to be nude."_

_"Well, I'm still nervous about being naked in front of other ponies."_

_"Fluttershy, off with the underwear or I'll do it for you."_

_"Okay. Could you please-?"_

_"No. Do it now where I can see you."_

_"Okay."_

_Fluttershy's hands nervously went to her chest, unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. The she bent over and pulled down her panties, leaving her naked._

_"Is this good enough?"_

_Luna looked her subject up and down. Her chest was sticking out quite a bit, looking about the size of her sister, which is very large. Her butt wasn't as big, but it was still quite large, larger than most ponies before she was banished._

_"Yes, quite. You have quite the bosom as well. I never would've guessed under all those heavy clothes you wear."_

_"Well, back in Cloudsdale, my chest caused me to constantly fall. It also got me a lot of teasing due to how large they are compared to the other pegasi."_

_"Well, you look very nice. Now, come with me."_

_"You mean go outside naked?"_

_"Don't worry. We'll go into the forest so there are fewer ponies that could see you."_

_Fluttershy nodded, and they went into the forest in Fluttershy's backyard. As they walked around, Fluttershy's nervousness started to fade away, and she was getting excited. Her nipples were standing on end and her pussy was leaking. She didn't know what to do._

_"Fluttershy, are you getting aroused by walking in the buck?"_

_"Well, uh, maybe."_

_"Well, so am I. In fact, let us play."_

_Before Fluttershy could object, the princess pulled her into a kiss, making Fluttershy tense up in shock. She soon loosened up from the princess's skilled kiss, and started to kiss back. Luna's hands went to Fluttershy's chest and pinched her nipples, making her let out a cute eep. Then she broke off the kiss._

_"You know, you can touch my body if you want."_

_"Are you sure? I mean, you're a princess, and I'm just a-."_

_Luna silenced Fluttershy with another kiss, though this one only lasted 5 seconds._

_"Don't worry about all that. Just think of me as a regular pony, no higher than yourself. Now, let us make love."_

_Fluttershy pushed her fingers together before she put her shaking hands to Luna's chest. She slowly started playing with her chest, soon finding her hands on her ass. Luna wasn't so reserved, and played with the pink-haired girl's chest. The two of them moaned as they played with each other. After 10 minutes, they got into a sixty-nine position, Luna on top. They started eating each other out, causing their juices to overflow. They soon came from the sensation, collapsing on the forest floor. Things seemed to be fading out, until…_

-Outside the dream world-

Fluttershy groaned as she woke up, feeling very tired.

"Thank you for the erotic fantasy, young Fluttershy," Princess Luna said, making the younger girl look towards her. "I wonder if you're as equipped in the real world."

Before she could be embarrassed, a voice came from the door, waking the others up.

"Time for breakfast, everyone," the guard said.

They all got up, and went to the dining room, unaware of what would happen to young Fluttershy very soon.

* * *

sounds omnimous, doesn't it? you'll see what it means in the future. who do you wanna see next, and what kind of dream? by the way, now Twilight will come after the other mane six. she was gonna be either first or last of the mane six. thinking of doing other characters besides just the mane six and spike, but they're first.


	4. the first morning of a long time

here's the third chapter

* * *

"Good morning, everypony," Celestia said as her sister and their guests came in. "I heard a lot moaning, and-Oh my." They turned to where she was looking, and noticed Fluttershy's hair was all out of whack, and her nightshirt was strained, showing some of her breast.

"Oh, sweetie, that is a very nasty case of bedhead," Rarity said. "You're going to need a whole spa day."

"Thanks, Rarity," Fluttershy said, yawning. "I guess I ended up being the first one to have a wet dream with Princess Luna. I feel like I didn't sleep at all, and we had sex for real."

"Yeah, my apologies," Luna said. "As I'm sure my sister said, when I'm like this, my powers can cause your senses to become linked between the realm of dreams and reality."

"So, basically, even if you slept like a foal, you'd wake up as groggy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That is correct. Well, depending on how intense the dream is and the level of your libido."

"Well, what do y'all say we get some grub down our gullets?"

"Disgusting! Why would we eat such disgusting-?"

"Um, little sister, it's another modern expression."

"Oh. Sorry."

So the 8 ponies and dragon sat at the table, and started to eat breakfast. Applejack and Rainbow didn't know which utensils to use. Fluttershy kept dropping her utensils on the floor due to the exhaustion caused by the dream. Rarity, Spike and Twilight had no troubles at all, Rarity due to her love of the finer things and the other two due to living in Canterlot for most of their lives. Pinkie Pie, on the other hand…

"Look, I'm a pancake pony!"

She had a pancake with holes poked for her eyes and mouth, making everyone laugh, even Luna.

"She is quite humorous."

"Well, she does possess the element of laughter, little sister."

After that little joke, the ponies finished eating breakfast before all but Spike and Twilight were left.

"You sure you'll be alright, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"I'll be fine, Applejack. It's been a while since I've been in Canterlot for a few nights. Besides, we need someone to remain behind in case you guys don't make it back in time."

"I suppose you're right, but maybe one of us should-."

"Applejack, I'll be fine. Go on and help your family on the farm."

"Well, okay, Twilight. If you need us, just holler."

"I will. See you tonight!"

So, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash left the castle and let the three alicorns be.

* * *

next chapter will feature Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash. whoever it features will also be the next one to get dream-fucked. who do you want?


	5. the fancy filly misses her dragon

here's the latest chapter. sorry it took so long, and I hope you like it.

* * *

"Ah, that feels nice," Fluttershy said as she sat in the hot tub, clad in just her green one-piece, which barely contained her above-average breasts. "Thank you for bringing me here, Rarity."

"It was my pleasure, darling," Rarity said as she wore a sexy purple bikini that matched her hair. "Speaking of pleasure, could you share a few details of the dream you had? From how pleased the princess was and how sweaty you were, it must've been quite arousing."

"Well, it was certainly very intense. I'm embarrassed that I dreamed of such a thing."

"What exactly was it?"

"I'm sorry, Rarity. It's just too embarrassing for me to share, even with a friend."

"I understand sweetie. You know, I actually had a nice dream last night myself, though it wasn't a wet dream. It involved giving Spike a private fashion show, and him giving me a smack on the tail."

"Really? But I thought you...um..."

"I've noticed his feelings, Fluttershy, and I return them. I'm just waiting for him to take the first step. I like a man who takes charge. Just don't tell anyone I said that. I like teasing Spikey so he'll jump me."

"Cross my heart, and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

The two ponies continued to laugh like that for a minute before they continued to talk. Once they left the salon, Sweetie Belle came running to them wearing a light-blue shirt with a purple jacket and white shorts.

"Hi, sis! Are you ready for the Cutie Mark Crusaders sleepover tonight?"

Rarity gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe she forgot about the sleepover with her sister's friends.

"Oh, no."

"What's wrong?"

"Princess Luna's in a condition that requires us to sleep over in Canterlot, but you can have your sleepover at my home, if that's okay," Fluttershy said.

"Are you sure, Fluttershy?"

"Mm-hmm. I love taking care of the little ones. Besides, I've already taken my turn."

"Well, if you have any problems, you know my number."

"Okay, Rarity."

Once that was resolved, the escorts took her back to Canterlot. It was 7:30 when she got there, and the only other one there besides Twilight and Spike was Rainbow and Cadence, who came for a girls' weekend. Applejack had too much work at the farm, and passed out at her house, and Pinkie Pie was babysitting the Cake's kids. After dinner, they got dressed in their pajamas, and went to Princess Luna's room, the five of them unaware that the fancy pony was next.

* * *

so, what do you want Princess Luna to do with Rarity's dream? state it in a review, please, with as much detail as possible, especially the anonymous reviewers. also, if any of you are members of "archive of our own", send me an invite so I'll have a place to put my stuff that FFN won't allow.


End file.
